madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Chasms
'''Chasms '''is a tier 6 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. The boss in this level is Dr. Crackpot. Briefing Only one final pressure valve stands between us and the Science Tower's subterranean foundation. When the last of the water is drained, we'll have direct access to one of the Tower's legs, entombed deep within the Mining Sector. Our path now lies along a massive stretch of long-abandoned quarry tunnels, populated by whatever denizens have breed in the lightless world beneath Nexus City. Objectives Uncover the Final Pressure Valve. Level Details The level starts with Sanford telling Deimos that they have one more pump to activate and after that, they can start to climb the Science Tower. Deimos hears a noise and both of them see a bunch of dead Laborers. The next room contains more dead laborers. They then run into a abomination who is eating the flesh off the laborers and roars at Sanford and Deimos. Deimos exclaims what the heck it is. Two more abominations drop. Sanford then points out that a S3L-F extractor locks the door and they need some c4. The next room has four abominations drop from the roof as rocks fall. A fanatic tells the others to free as the punished ones are upon them. More abominations drop. The next room is very dark and Deimos tells Sanford to turn on the flashlights, as they are not alone. They turn on the power which reveals more abominations. The room also contains poisonous water. They then have to survive 20 seconds of abominations and falling rocks. The next room contains fanatics who claim they won't let them corrupt this holy place. Two graveseekers then pop out of the ground and tell the two that they are trespassing and that this place is dangerous. More fanatics begin to enter. Zombified laborers begin to come out of the ground, they don't attack the fanatics. The two then have to survive a onslaught of fanatics. Afterwards, more zombies come out of the ground, one has a gun on its back. They then grab c4 from a locker and blow up another S3L-F extractor to unlock the next door. As they attempt to leave, three fanatics walk in the room. The next room contains a fanatic who killed a Recruit and asks if the punished have no mercy. The next room is very dark and requires you to turn on the generator as abominations spawn in. The next room contain more abominations and you can fall off and lose a corpus bar. They move on and occasionally, a platform will fall taking anyone on it with them. The next room is a dark room with zombies and more abominations. They head back outside and see three fanatics at a shrine. You can stealth kill them easily. One more fanatic comes up running from a abomination. The next room is just a place where you can get a new weapon and repair a corpus bar. The next room has more lockers and swamp zeds. They then have to survive a horde of zombies and fanatics. The next room has more falling rocks and a another S3L-F extractor. Abominations and Fanatics will try to stop you and fight each other. The next room has two abominations, a door with candles on top, and dead fanatics. Boss Fight Sanford enters the next room and says that they may have taken a wrong turn. The camera shows a bunch of dead zombies and a man who identifies as Dr. Crackpot who says that they are right where they need to be. He then says that they trespassed their domain and calls himself the buoyant one, the keeper of the dead flame. Deimos then tells him to get out the way. Crackpot then responds saying not to interrupt him and that they will learn to float. The fight starts and he has 3 corpus bars. Two graveseekers come out of the ground and say that the buoyant summoned them. Crackpot will throw pink dust at you that deals heavy damage. He then teleports and tells the two that he will take them to, "The Other Place" personally. He then proceeds to hit you with pink dust and hit you with what looks like a falchion as fanatics and zombies spawn. When Crackpot has 1 corpus bar left, he asks if Deimos and Sanford would leave his children without a father. When defeated, teleports back and exclaims about Deimos and Sanford's behavior. He then says that no one can sink him. He is then crushed by Gestalt to which Sanford says it's time to go. Chase Deimos asks what that was as they enter a cart. Sanford says that if they don't get out, they'll find out the hard way. Deimos then points out Gestalt running at them. Sanford says that they have to make it to the shutoff valve. They have to survive for 2 minutes and 40 seconds as they kill fanatics, zombies, and abominations and dodge fences and Gestalt body slamming carts. The abominations spawn when close to 2 minutes and roars at the two. Afterwards, they get thrown from the carts and Deimos responds that he doesn't want to leap vehicle to vehicle anymore. Sanford then says if he wants to stay with the mag, be his guest. The last room contains two zombies. The level ends. Playable Characters * Sanford * Deimos Enemies * Abominations * Zombies * Fanatics * Graveseeker Bandits * Dr. Crackpot * Gestalt Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2